Gemini
by Over-emotional-female
Summary: A story of family friendship love trust & betrayal, not to mention pranks curses & detentions. Follow the story of 2 sisters as they encounter the Marauders who r determined 2 remain the masters of pranking but have they met their match?
1. Chapter 1: Twins

Twins

Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry brings together many different and uniquely talented children that are how many young couples fall in love.

The year the Marauders first started Hogwarts was when two girls, two sisters, twin-sisters also started they were unusual and kept to themselves, one quiet and grave and the other, just the opposite was warm and affectionate.

The four boys James, Sirius, Remus and Peter having known each other for years decided to make the train ride to Hogwarts more eventful by pranking the other first years with tricks and newly learnt spells but they got more than they bargained for when they tried to soak two girls that were alone. Sirius and James flung open the compartment door and shouted the spell causing water to fly towards the innocent girls, the blonde one feebly raised her hands in surrender and protection the other dark haired girl whipped out her wand and muttered something under her breath. The boys gasped in shock as the water stopped in mid air astounded by this advanced magic that was coming from a first year girl.

Looking at the girl her expression was totally bland and with a flick of her wrist the suspended water hit not the girls but the boys causing the other girl to burst out laughing while with another quick wand movement the compartment door slammed shut. Locked!

All the boys opened their mouth to say something but all they could manage at first were stutters, then "How did she do that???" Sirius muttered darkly, imprinting the thought of revenge in his mind.

Remus who was still standing answered him "It seems she has learnt some complex and impressive magic before even attending Hogwart's" All the boy's looked at him and made an expression that said duhh!!!

And then James voiced a question they had all been thinking "WHO WERE THEY!"

After having slammed the door on the boy's faces, the young girl sat down looked over at her sister and then out of the window, watching as the rain trickled slowly down the glass. Doing this caused her to become drowsy and just before she drifted of her sister did as well. Unfortunately for the dark haired girl her dreams were plagued with memories of pain and suffering.

Fortunately Hydra had escaped unscathed from the nightmare due to Phoenix's efforts to shield and protect her younger sister, something that came naturally to her as she would gladly sacrifice her own life if she could save Hydra. It had been these acts of protection that had cost Phoenix her emotions as she believed that her emotions weakened her and when at home she had to be as strong as she possibly could. In some ways her voice had been lost as well as silence in her house was golden and the best way to avoid being hit with a number of curses. A frown appeared on her face as her dream turned towards the memories of her step-father and the games he liked to play with them.


	2. Chapter 2: Sorted

Sorted

All the first years stood nervously in the great hall, both terrified and amazed by the enchanted ceiling and the sorting about to take place. They were surrounded by older students who stared at them, waiting, this caused many of the first years to blush and fidget, uncomfortable with their gazes. Only several of the eleven year olds seemed unaffected by the attention they were receiving, two of them were James and Sirius as they stood there grinning at everyone and everything. There were a few others and one of them was Hydra as she appeared indifferent to any attention she received, her gaze focused intently on some unknown object, that seemed to hold all of her attention. She was simply waiting for the sorting to begin and truth be told she looked slightly more bored than excited. Obviously the decision that was about to be made that would put her into a house and maybe alter who she befriended and who she made her enemy held no interest for her.

"Black, Sirius!"…

"Gryffindor!"

"Lupin, Remus!"…

"Gryffindor!"

"Malfoy, Lucius!"…

"Slytherin!"

"Pettigrew, Peter!"…

"Gryffindor!"

"Potter, James!"…

"Gryffindor!"

"Prewit, Adrian !"…

"Hufflepuff!"

"Snape, Severus"…

"Slytherin!"

"Zink, Clarissa"…

"Slytherin!"

All of the marauders looked extremely relieved to be sorted into Gryffindor together. Sirius had been even more relived than the others as there had been more depending on that simple decision for him due to his family situation and their preferences. Sirius now relieved and able to relax searched for the two girls but couldn't see either of them.

"Fire, Hydra!" James grabbed the attention of his friends and pointed at the stool, because the girl to run forward was one of the girls from the incident.

"Ravenclaw!"

The small blonde girl smiled and ran to the Ravenclaw table as they congratulated her for being put into the Ravenclaw house. The boys now alert to discovering the identity of their new opposition paid close attention to the sorting ceremony. They didn't have to wait long to discover the identity of her companion.

"Fire, Phoenix!" Sirius raised an eyebrow and said "Must be her cousin or…" he didn't get to finish as he had seen 'her', she walked over to the stool and sat down, her back straight and rigid, her face remained unchanging with the same blank expression he had seen on the train, but unlike the other students the hat didn't immediately shout out a house. After at least two or three minutes it called out "Gryffindor!" Sirius saw a brief expression of anger and worry cloud her face as she glanced over to Hydra and simply nodded her head, joining the end of her house table. The sorting continued.

"Sinclair, Theresa!"…

"Ravenclaw!"

"Evans, Lily!" Sirius grinned at James but James wasn't paying attention to his friend, following his gaze he saw a small red headed girl sit on the stool. Nervously awaiting the decision that would place her into one of the four houses.

"Gryffindor!"

James finally snapped out of it but when Sirius asked him what was wrong and waved his hand in front of his face several times, he only sighed and said "she's great isn't she!"

The others simply stared at him in shock and then decided to ignore this little and insignificant statement of James, had they known then that he would chase her for the entire time they were at Hogwarts they would have done something drastic to snap him out of it. As it was they found his dazed expression and behaviour rather amusing. Oblivious to this they let him be and resumed their conversation.


	3. Chapter 3: Separated

Separated

As soon as her twins house had been shouted out informing the two girls that they would be separated for the first time in their lives, Hydra felt herself get teary but one

stern look from Phoenix snapped her out of this depression and as soon as the sorting was over and Dumbledore the Headmaster had made a few announcements about the Forbidden Forest being well forbidden 'duh' and the new Transfiguration teacher who looked rather strict with her rigid posture and her hair scraped back into a bun. Pushing her pain away she, told herself to deal with it later but know there were people to meet, lots of people, all of them just as awed and amazed by the spectacular school as she was. She then smiled to the girls near her and that night made around 6 new friends.

'Friendly' 'chatty' these kind of words didn't apply to Phoenix, her only concerns where for herself and Hydra, her sisters well being was more important to her than her own. That is why she felt no reason to make friend and whenever anyone tried to talk to her she simply ignored then and if they were more persistent she would look at them with a fierceness in her dark eyes and that alone was enough for others to leave her be.

The Marauders occasionally threw quick glances in her direction but she didn't seem to notice, nor did she seem aware that one of them was watching her continuously. Sirius watched as Phoenix ignored potential friends and allies amazed at her for choosing to be alone and he couldn't help but find her totally fascinating. As he was observing her closely he was witness to her blonde relation hugging her and sobbing he carefully moved closer and heard Hy…Hydro…Hydra whispering that it would be so hard to be in a different house, separated from her best friend and twin sister…"

TWINS! Sirius had heard enough and he quickly caught up with his friends while the last Gryffindor joined the edge of the crowd, just in time to hear the password.

When the group of boys had gone to bed, they had found they were all together and were sharing the room with another boy call Frank Longbottom.

Later that night while talking about ideas for pranks in the near future and what tomorrow would be like Sirius casually dropped the names of Phoenix and Hydra into the conversation. The other three boys looked startled as they remembered the train and then James asked "What do you know?"

"Well James I only know that those two girls are twins" an unsure and mocking smile slowly creeped across all three of the boys faces.

"They can't be…they are nothing like each other!" James stated as if he had decided it was untrue and therefore couldn't possible be true.

Remus raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing and he couldn't help but feel some apprehension as he glanced at the half moon that hung in the sky. "Whoever they are I think its time we go to bed as our lessons begin tomorrow morning and you two…" he nodded at James and Sirius "…are always a pain when you're tired." Grudgingly the other boys agreed that they should get some sleep it being two in the morning, they only had six hours till they would have to get up.

The Marauders quickly succumbed to sleep and within minutes Remus, Peter and Sirius were all snoring loudly, James remained awake long enough to think about Lily, and the thought of seeing her tomorrow quickly sent him into a peaceful slumber.

Meanwhile, slightly higher up in the tower slept a dark haired girl her face emotionless like always but free of the responsibilities and anxieties the day brought. She looked peaceful and innocent as her eyes were closed and her eyes were the windows into her soul and the terrible secrets she held within.


	4. Chapter 4: Silence

Silence

The great hall on the first day back at school was chaos, pure and utter chaos and the Marauders were in their element. Very few people were unaffected by this morning rush. Phoenix was one of the few calmly eating her breakfast and sipping her juice, while others around her wolfed down bacon before rushing off to their first class while at the same time trying to avoid the havoc surrounding them. She simply finished what she was easting and then after a short conversation with Hydra about how her first night in the Ravenclaw tower had been she set of for her first class of the day, potions.

Hydra couldn't help but feel tearful as she was separated once again from her beloved sister, trying desperately hard not to cry she also made her way to her first class which was charms with Professor Flitwick. But before she could make it out of the doors of the great hall she was intercepted and pulled aside by three boys who looked a little familiar, her eyes widened slightly as she recognised them from a certain train incident. Curiosity got the better of her "Yes, is there something you want?"

The boys glanced at each other and then the one with messy black hair took a step towards her and asked. "Do you know the girl we met on the train, Phoenix?" James wasn't prepared for Hydra reaction as she looked totally shocked and then her eyes started to fill with tears. Uncomfortable with the thought of having to comfort a distressed girl, he quickly pulled Remus in front of himself and pushed him towards the teary eyed girls. He was the sensitive one. Uncertain what to do Remus tenderly asked her what was wrong and if she would like to talk about it later when they were out of the day's classes. Hydra gave him a weak smile and agreed to meet him in the library to talk.

The four boys ran for their lesson, Sirius groaned "'POTIONS' first thing in the morning, pure evil that's what it is pure evil" the others laughed at his exaggeration and arrived in the dungeons out of breath due to the combination of running and laughing at the same time. Slughorn smiled at them amused at their dramatic entrance.

"Since this is your first day of school I'll let you off but…" his eyes twinkled playfully "…next time you'll be scrubbing out cauldrons for weeks" he laughed amused and then told them to quickly sit in pairs and to pay attention. The boys were relived at their escape from punishment and James pulled Sirius into a seat next to him while Remus and Peter sat down at the bench in front of them. All the while this had been going on every student except one had been watching this amusing event, Sirius looked about the room winking at a few girls who quickly blushed and turned around. When he came to the only head in the room that wasn't paying the group any attention at all he smirked but he smirk slowly disappeared as he recognised her. Phoenix! Had Sirius thought at all about what his actions might start he might have realised that she would make a formidable enemy, but spontaneous (and stupid) as always Black didn't. Instead he leaned over to James and whispered an idea, James grinned. Halfway through the lesson, Remus put his hand in the air and distracted Slughorn long enough for Sirius to move behind the 'poor unsuspecting girl' and to drop several slimy newts eyeballs down the back of her robes and then in the blink of an eye he was back next to James. They waited with baited breath to hear the expected girly screams and the hopping dance. Nothing, nada, silence, looking over they saw her calmly reach down the back of her robes and pull out the disgusting, squashed eyeballs which she set on her desk, not even looking for the culprits. She simply continued to write the instructions for the potions they had been learning. Gob-smacked the boys simply stared at each other.

After potions they were having a discussion, a very loud discussion about Miss Fires lack of reaction and Remus helpfully put in that maybe it takes more to scare her and they would have to: A – try harder or B – give up and leave her alone. Both James and Sirius glared at Lupin for even suggesting such a ridiculous thing and started whispering loudly about what they could do to her in the near future.

Phoenix walked silently behind the unaware boys listening in to their conversation for 'sweet revenge' and she felt disappointed at how weak their ideas were. As she walked to charms she thought about new spells that she could learn and decided that today after lessons she would do a bit of reading in the library. Perhaps these new spells could come in handy for teaching those boys a lesson they wouldn't forget?

After lessons that day the boys rushed to the library only to find an anxious looking Hydra hurrying towards them with her finger on her lips. She grabbed Remus and Sirius and James followed as she lead them along many corridors and up countless flights of stairs until she stopped and they found themselves in one of the tallest towers at Hogwarts. All the boys were breathless and drenched in sweat whereas Hydra stood before them totally refreshed. She raised an eyebrow and the corner of her mouth twitched into a small smile "A little unfit aren't we."

The three boys glared at her for a moment then James stepped forward once again electing himself to speak for the group "So about…you know…your sister…um twin." He stuttered unsure what to ask.

Hydra who was rather patient continued to listen to the panicking boy until Remus rescued the flustered James and calmly asked "How is she so powerful"

And before she could answer Sirius jumped in with "and what irritates her the most!"

James and Remus shot a 'don't push it' look at Sirius but she just laughed.

"Well I can't tell you very much as she's very secretive but she is determined to succeed and to be the best and she has been preparing herself for Hogwarts since she was nine years old. And as for your other question, I don't know but judging by your manor I'm sure she's gonna hate you" and with that she turned to leave but not before Remus called on her and asked "Why did you get upset this morning?"

Hydra's eyes glazed over slightly and then she remembered. "Oh, that was nothing…it's just hard getting used to not being with her all the time."

Sirius chuckled and said "It's not like she the world's best conversationalist, she doesn't speak to any one!"

Hydra flared up a little and she said quite forcefully in a low voice "She only talks to people who she likes and she's never lost her temper before and she's really kind so don't talk about what you don't know!" and with that she was gone before she could hear Sirius mutter 'Touchy"

The boys gave Sirius the same look as they had before and started talking about not insulting someone's twin when they needed information and how she probably would never talk to them again. After a couple of seconds he tuned them out. Minutes later Lupin noticed that Sirius hadn't said a thing and that was extremely odd snapping his fingers in front of his face he asked "Hello anybody in there?" bringing Sirius out of his day dream.

"What, eh, yeah I think that a good idea…Remus are you ok your looking a little pale?" James was laughing about Sirius's being out of it while Lupin who had been smiling immediately looked nervous and shifty and muttered something about being fine that he'd just eaten something funny.

In the Library that day as she flicked through books, craving to learn something new her hands picked up a worn untitled book which turned out to be extremely interesting. It was about anamagi. After having read a few chapters on the process she found another four books on the subject, she decided that this was her new challenge and she wouldn't stop until it was achieved. The next day she told Hydra about her discovery and her newly found obsession and she agreed to take part as well so that they could help each other.


End file.
